1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for assisting in maintenance of a motor vehicle having a vehicle drive motor, a drive energy storage device, and a filling level measuring device for the vehicle drive motor. A request for a maintenance process on the motor vehicle, identified as a maintenance request by a self-monitoring device of the motor vehicle, is transmitted as a maintenance indication to a driver of the motor vehicle by an information device arranged in the motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method is known for a motor vehicle maintenance indication to be instantly transmitted to a driver of the vehicle when a maintenance request is identified.
DE 10 2008 005 327 A1 discloses a method for route planning and route guidance, in which method a vehicle driver has the option to prespecify services offered at a service station as a criterion for determining a journey route. The type of predefined services is based on those desired by the driver.
One disadvantage of the method known from the prior art is that the driver either receives a maintenance indication but cannot perform the maintenance at this time, or else is forced to regularly perform routine checks and to identify a maintenance request in the process.